


Dragon Queen Week

by MonstrousDayDream



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen Week, dq week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstrousDayDream/pseuds/MonstrousDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-shrug- My stories for Dragon Queen Week Summer '16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maleficent meets Split Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Here are my meager offerings to my other Once OTP. Seven stand alone fics that will probably be only vaguely romantic. Cause I'm horrible are writing fluffy love stuff. But all the Mal and Regina here and without much angst! (I'm saving up the angst for a much longer DQ fic)

Maleficent had taken to late night walks of the streets further from the center of town since Hyde and his people were starting to prove an irritating point. She rarely had to use magic since the first few shows of power. Her mere presence was now enough to stop trouble and have the culprit go to the Sheriff’s station willingly. This night, Lily declined to join her in favor of sleeping through the night. 

The whiff of magic she caught made Maleficent tilt her head and feel for the direction it had come from. She knew that magic. It was far more familiar the past few decades of life than any other magic had been in a couple centuries. She stepped off the street and headed through a knot of trees, arriving at a small quarry.

Purple smoke moved through the shallow ditch, lurching boulders about into rough human shapes. The figure who stood with her back to the dragon was long gone yet more known to Maleficent than the woman she now knew. Maleficent didn’t strike immediately, instead coming to stand beside the Queen to watch the magical work.

“Stone may not feel fire, but it can be struck hard enough to shatter.”

The Queen beside her pulled a small vial from her riding coat. “Tell me, would you know the taste of your own sleeping curse after so long indulging in it?”

Maleficent nodded once, allowing a point in the brunette’s favor. “You may doubt the love of a child for a mother, but I do not.”

“A child who’s barely known you a year? Who despises your softness, your forgiveness?”

“You would not be alive if I did not know forgiveness.” And if Maleficent let heat roll off her for a few waves, well, she also had a few reminders to point out.

The Queen scoffed. “You love,” and she spat the emotional word, “HER too much to kill her.”

“No more or less than I have, or do, care for you.” Maleficent looked at the younger woman. “You are so entrenched magically with your golems, it would be entirely too easy to end the threat you pose.”

“And yet you’ll let me bring these destructive constructs into town because you -love- me.”

Maleficent shook her head, but decided to not let the Queen in on her plans to dismantle the golems before leaving the quarry. “I’m going to let you live so Regina will realize she cannot halve herself like this and expect to survive.”

-That- got the Queen’s attention. “What are you talking about?!”

“You are the Regina who would kill her father for the Dark Curse. She is the Regina who shed tears while doing so.” Maleficent fed the heat of her magic into the ground beneath their feet. “Separate, you both have your strengths. And yet, even apart, the two of you are not so different.”

“I am working on tearing this town apart!”

Maleficent scoffed. “You have within you enough magical power to set every home ablaze and strangle the life out of these humans entire blocks at a time. Yet here you are. Building golems. Targets that can be destroyed.” Maleficent shrugged lightly, churning her magic underground. “Neither here nor there. You have maybe until the next new moon before the both of you start to fade out of existence. A soul was not meant to be split in the way you have been.”

“If you think you can scare me back into the wretched creature, you do not know me as well as you think.”

Maleficent turned away, igniting her magic that lay in wait. “I know one thing rings true for you both: neither of you wish to die.”

The quarry became molten lava. The golems were consumed but the heat. The Queen’s rage was lost to Maleficent as she took flight.


	2. Lily's Parentage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like how this turned out. I think I was too afraid of copying what I’ve already read? -shrug-

“Do you honestly recall nothing of the time Lily was conceived, or are you embarrassed to tell her?”

Maleficent blinked owlishly at Regina. “It’s not embarrassment. I will tell her when she’s more comfortable with her origins and situation. Why?”

“You daughter has enlisted the Savior’s magic in helping find her father. Said Savior came to me for either spell or potion to help discover the man.”

“In that case…” Maleficent sighed, knowing the truth would not go over well with any involved. “Remember our last Mid Summer together?”

Maleficent watched the play of emotions on Regina’s face. A perk of knowing the Queen so long was the brunette’s unconscious relaxing of emotional control. Regina wasn’t threatened by Maleficent knowing exactly what she felt, and the dragon could read the most subtle of facial nuances anyway.

There was the moment Regina’s brain stopped, the moment she recalled the memory and blushed. Oh, there was the confusion at just how two women managed to conceive a child, and then there was the realization Regina had a biological child.

“Did pregnancy hormones strike you so fucking quickly?” Regina demanded. “I have no idea what I would’ve done to you had I found out back then!”

“I wouldn’t have let you kill either of us, though I suppose that would’ve been a fight you didn’t expect to lose.”

Regina went to Maleficent’s liquor cabinet and poured herself a small drink. The dragon let the woman have a few minutes to adjust to the new reality. “I take it intent isn’t necessary?”

“Our magics have always harmonized, and while we certainly didn’t intend a child, dragon magic is not prone to such subtleties. We had sex, and while we pretended to care little for the other, magic knew the truth.”

Regina sighed. “I thought Henry would end up with a -younger- sibling, not an older one.”

Maleficent held out a hand and Regina joined her on the couch. “I am sorry I could not be kinder in telling you. I am not sorry I kept Lily’s existence from you.”

“At the time it was prudent. I’ll give Emma something that won’t work if both parents are women.”

The dragon shook her head. “If she’s looking, she won’t stop until you’re found. I can tell her you’re not ready, if you’d like some time.”

Regina was silent for a few minutes. Maleficent let her get her thoughts in order. When Regina looked at Maleficent, there was some kind of hope in her eyes. “I have a daughter?”

“Yes. One who will probably like your attitude for revenge a bit more than she appreciates my forgiveness.”

Regina stood up. “Let’s find out.”  
~*~  
Emma took in the look of dumfounded confusion on Lily’s face and honestly couldn’t help herself. She clapped Lily on the shoulder and grinned. “Get to know your mothers. I’m gonna pick up your brother from school.”

Yes, the facial tick was well worth the dead arm Lily’s punch would give her once she recovered from shock.

“You’re not surprised?” Maleficent asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “The way you two look at each other almost as bad as my parents.”

Regina’s glare was instant. “Are you suggesting I have something in common in Snow White?”

The blonde was no longer phased. “I’m getting Henry a milkshake after school. Pre-emptive apology for what he’s going to learn when he gets home.” She nudged Lily. “You still like mint chip?” When she received a vague nod, Emma left the motel room. Milkshake for the kid, mint chip for her friend, and she decided top it off and get another milkshake with two straws for the “new” mothers.

Magic. Honestly.


	3. Bandit!Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and blah. The opposite of my work day, which killed my mood.

Usually, Regina didn’t regret the miles and years she had put between herself and the Evil Queen Snow White. Two month ago, when she found the isolated castle, she didn’t regret the work she put into the half hidden rigging that allowed her freedom to come and go. Hunting and fishing kept her afloat, but sometimes she made the the two day trip to the nearest town to trade pelts and herbs. At daybreak on the particular day she had her most major of doubts, she had no regrets about stocking up on firewood when she saw the incoming autumn storm. The chance of snow that night were high.

At that very moment, however, she was regretting a lot of things when it came to the supposedly abandoned castle. Mostly because the dragon who landed on the balcony looked very pissed off at Regina using the space to collect water. Regina knew the doorway behind her was too small for a dragon of such size to fit through, but she wasn’t too sure the dragon couldn’t smash right on through the stone.

She made a break for it, waiting for heat to engulf her. She vowed to never stay in such a place ever again if she escaped. She could go back to hollow logs, as she had lived before deciding to leave the reach of Snow White. A bit damp, but not likely to have dragons coming back to them.

Magic wrapped around her the moment she reached the door. She suddenly knew what it felt like to have her heart stop. A moment later, the organ began to work double time as she was turned around. 

Her heart stopped again.

The blonde woman was regal in a way Regina never knew before. She held herself tall and sure, with fiery anger in her eyes. Regina never expected a dragon to look so beautiful.

“It seems I have a rodent problem.” She took int he water pots and planted herbs and fruit. “An industrious little rodent.”

Finding her voice, Regina said, “If I had known anyone lived here, I wouldn’t have stayed.”

“Merely taken what you could’ve carried?”

"I have taken nothing!”

The magical hold lessened just enough for her lungs to expand fully. “You aren’t lying.” The dragon sounded surprised.

“Well, I can’t get away with trading most of it. Too particular and trackable, or nothing anyone I trade with would have use for.”

“Such intelligence for a rodent.” The magic fell away. “You will tell me your name and show me what you have made of my Fortress.”

Even if it was only an extra hour of life before she was roasted, Regina would take it.


	4. Cursed SB AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of my fun, as per usual.

Regina shouldn’t have been surprised to find Maleficent as the Librarian under the clock tower. Surrounding Mal with books wasn’t exactly a curse, as far as Regina understood the dragon. But, Regina supposed if there was one person she didn’t want cursed, it was Mal. 

The fiction of the new world was curious in it’s variety, and Regina found herself at the library often enough. It was unfortunate the day repeated over and over, since it prevented Regina from building a new kind of friendship with Maleficent. It took a few years, but Regina eventually stopped going to the library. It was hard to be around the one person who would’ve seen the land without magic as a place to explore, rather than a curse to endure. 

Regina refused to feel guilty about cursing her only friend to monotony.

When Regina adopted Henry, she noticed the curse altered to allow the residents to remember the baby. Maleficent was gentle in a way Regina never knew before. The Mayor was often at the library for a book on child care, and Maleficent was the only person Regina dared to trust with holding Henry. He seemed to enjoy the dragon’s presence as well. 

Regina supposed it was her own actions that allowed it to happen. She spent so much time bringing Henry to the library, encouraging books over television, wanting him smart but engrossed so he didn’t notice his classmates didn’t age with him. He was five and roaming through the small children’s section when it happened.

“I’m remembering.”

The words made Regina’s blood turn to ice. She looked at Maleficent, but the moment was gone, the dragon focused on what new books she wanted funds for. Regina didn’t know how long she stood there, staring. If Maleficent was remembering…

“Can I have six this time?”

She looked down at Henry, who had a set of colorful books precariously in his hands. She took two of them to ease the weight and smiled a little. “Yes, you may, since it’s a long weekend.”

He grinned and thanked her before heading for Mal to check out his books.

Once home, Henry sat with his first book and she started to make dinner on autopilot. Maleficent was remembering. The curse was weakening. She remembered the warning of a Savior who would come to destroy it all. Henry… What would become of him once the curse broke? Would they be destroyed, sent back to their world? Would he vanish with them, return with her? 

That night, she made the decision to make sure Henry would be protected. With her knowledge of the curse, she could leave town. If Mal remembered, she may be able to leave as well. If that was the case, Regina would make sure Henry saw Maleficent as someone who would could be trusted. Regina would rather send them both away then risk their deaths.  
~  
Maleficent watched the light go off in the upstairs window and made sure the downstairs lights remained on before knocking. Regina answered the door with a glare meant to frighten any who dare disturb her, but it was quickly lost surprise, and just enough fear to make Mal’s heart ache.

“I have no intention of being angry for what you’ve done.”

Regina swallowed and opened the door wider. Once Mal was inside and the door closed, the brunette said, “I thought you would’ve flown far out of reach of the curse.”

“I was never good at listening to the part of me that believed in self preservation.” She gave Regina a small smile. “You raise such an intelligent boy.”

The former queen did blush then, just a little, just a hint. 

Mal caught sight of a study and headed for it. “I will not be angry at being a librarian for two and a half decades. But I will demand you tell me everything you have learned of this world.” After all, it was so much bigger than their old home. Maleficent had started her new knowledge with the state of Maine, but Regina could give her the more important pieces.

Besides, she couldn’t let Regina get away with everything.


	5. Fear

Maleficent has watched Regina face many of her fears. Some of them were never truly conquered, but loosened their hold on her heart. This one, however, Maleficent knew would linger. She gently took the college print outs from Regina’s hands and set them aside.

“He won’t need me anymore.”

The dragon put an arm around her and leaned them back against the couch. “He hasn’t needed you in a few years.” She shushed Regina’s protest with a brief kiss. “He has no need for someone who does all the things he can do himself. But he WANTS you in his life. Ever and always will he want you to tell him how proud you are of him, how much you love him.”

Though Regina kissed her in gratitude, Maleficent still made a mental note to speak with Henry. She knew he would do everything he could to help ease his mother’s fear.


	6. Surprise Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sorry about this one.

Maleficent took the cup of coffee from Regina and set it aside with a sigh of pure regret. She really shouldn’t have indulged in the flavors of caffeine. It wasn’t a necessity for her, but the buss was a pleasant one. She took Regina’s hands in hers and held them just under her ribs, where their combined magics were nesting in a way she’d experienced once before. Regina frowned, trying to figure out what Maleficent was doing. 

“I am pregnant with your child. Again.”

Regina’s eyes went wide, then she blushed. The smile of absolutely happiness was rare, and one Maleficent shared when she couldn’t keep her face straight any longer. Regina wrapped her arms around her and though the kiss wasn’t deep, Henry still cleared his throat when he entered the kitchen. Regina pulled away to continue with breakfast, and Maleficent leaned on the kitchen island across from the teenager.

“How do you feel about being an older sibling?”

“I feel like ten dollars an hour if I have to babysit on a Friday night.”

Maleficent laughed while Regina tried to find the words to scold him. “I was wondering where Gold influenced you. A done deal, if I’m ever willing to let him or her out of my sight.” She saw him look contrite at the memory of what his grandparents had done. She brushed his bangs off his head. “Dragons rarely allow others to care for their own young alone. Help, yes, but we are protective.”

Henry nodded his understanding. “Let me know how I can help.”

She smiled and thanked him before going to answer the knock on the door. Lily and Emma were a surprise, but she greeted them warmly and hugged her daughter before leading them into the kitchen. Emma told Regina not to worry about feeding them when the brunette moved to pull down another pan. 

Lily took hold of her mother’s hands and gave her a brave smile. “Emma knocked me up.”

The Savior dodged the fireball that would’ve flown right over her anyway. “Regina! I didn’t know I -could- do that, okay?!”

Maleficent squeezed her daughter’s hands. “I’m pregnant as well. I hope you don’t mind another sibling.”

“Never. The kid brother’s just a pest because he’s a better Call of Duty sniper.”

Henry smirked at her before turning his attention on his blonde mother. “You lied to me about how babies are made.”

While Emma tried to make her excuses about living in New York at the time, and Lily joined Henry in teasing her, Mal joined Regina beside the finished pan of eggs. The brunette slipped an arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her briefly. 

“If you knew stepping foot into my Fortress would lead to this,” Mal whispered, “would you have done so?”

“Without hesitation.”


	7. Forbidden Love without the Love

Maleficent was willing to bide some time before striking against Stefan and Briar Rose, mostly due to lack of a sure plan as of it. But Leopold, she knew exactly how to make him pay for aiding them. She knew he had found himself a pretty, young thing for a new wife. Anyone who would align themselves with the rat bastard of a man deserved her claws closing around them.

With the little princess’ birthday party occurring, her attack would serve multiple purposes. She would get the new queen, terrorize his spawn, and remind him she was not to be trifled with without consequence. Perhaps a little war would break out between the two kingdoms, and the kings would destroy each other for her. 

She circled the castle and gave a roar as landed in the courtyard. The guards scattered even before she became human. Fighting a dragon was not something mortals did at the drop of a hat. She used magic to push her way to the grand hall; most would live to tell the tale, renewing fear in her. 

The King put himself between her and his daughter. The crowd parted for Maleficent as she slowly made her way to the thrones. “You thought I would not seek my vengeance? A fool twice over, then; once for daring to move against me, and again for thinking me cowed by mere mortals.”

“Whatever you do next, do not harm my daughter.”

“I will leave no mark on her skin.” Maleficent smirked when he saw him relax just a hint. “But I wonder what will become of her mind if I were leave her standing amongst charred corpses?”

The squeak of fear from the girl made planting the mental seed worth the waste of breath.

“No, I’m here for something else.” She closed the space between her and the young queen with a speed no one expected. Brown eyes widened in surprise, but there was such resignation in them that Maleficent changed her plans there and then. “A Princess is married off to become a Queen and breed more heirs. You have no sons to hold this kingdom in hands you can mold. I will be taking your fresh new chance to spawn a son.”

Maleficent wrapped magic around herself and the little queen. Before the smoke briefly took her vision, she more relief in dark eyes than any stolen queen should have.  
~  
“Your name.”

“Regina, Madame Dragon.”

“Hm, at least you know some respect. Sit.”

Regina did so, at the edge of an armchair, nervous but making no attempt to pled for her life.

“Normally, one is begging my mercy at this time.”

Regina ducked her head, but managed to look up at the dragon. “While I’m sure he and his daughter are distressed, I’m sure to disappoint you. I have no wish to be queen, Leopold’s or otherwise.”

Maleficent leaned back on the couch and studied her new captive. Pretty, yes, and brave. Perhaps she wouldn’t continue to force fear down this one’s throat. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes, Madame Dragon.” Oh, that title was going to give Mal a complex.

“Then I will decide your fate in the morning.” She smirked. “Sleep well.” She waved her hand at Regina, sending her to one of the more furnished bedrooms. Comfort when one was expect dungeons did such interesting things on mental stability.

Imagine her surprise when she appeared in the room the next morning and found Regina sleeping peacefully and quite soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished before midnight my time! I might do a bit more with these if anyone's interested.


End file.
